Conventionally, there is a technique where vehicles establish wireless communications (so-called vehicle-to-vehicle communications) with each other to share positional information of a vehicle present within a range of the wireless communications. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular recognition support system for displaying, on a display device, a symbol indicating the presence of another vehicle sharing positional information with a subject vehicle and an image of a map indicating a current position of the other vehicle. According to this vehicular recognition support system, it is possible to support a driver of the subject vehicle to recognize the presence of the other vehicle.
When the other vehicle mounted with the vehicular recognition support system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 shares positional information with the subject vehicle, the display device of the other vehicle displays a symbol indicating the presence of the other vehicle and an image of a map indicating a current position of the subject vehicle. Thus, according to the vehicular recognition support system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to support a driver of the other vehicle to recognize the presence of the subject vehicle.
The inventors of the present application have found the following fact. According to the vehicular recognition support system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to support the driver of the other vehicle to recognize the presence of the subject vehicle; however, it may be unclear for the driver of the subject vehicle as to whether the driver of the other vehicle recognizes the subject vehicle.